1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjetting device for an inkjet printer, and more particularly, relates to an inkjetting device for jetting ink, having a magnetic substance at an adjacent position to an ink chamber and vibrating the magnetic substance according to electromagnetic power.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, the techniques applied for a conventional drop and demand-type inkjet printer head are divided into a piezo type, a thermal-type, a continuously jetting type and so on. As shown in FIG. 1, the piezo-type has a piezoelectric element 1 to inject ink I and is used in the inkjet printer heads of the Epson company. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the thermal-type has an exothermal body 2 which generates heat to jet the ink I and is used in the inkjet printer heads of the Hewlett-Packard Co., and the Canon Co., respectively. Additionally, as shown in FIG. 4, the continuously jetting type generates a magnetic force and an electrostatic force and is used in other inkjet printer heads.
As shown in FIG. 1, for generating a displacement, a driving signal is applied to the piezoelectric element 1 in the piezo-type inkjet printer head using the piezoelectric element 1. The ink is jetted by transmitting the displacement to the ink I.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, when the driving signal passes through the exothermal body 2 via an electrode (not shown), the exothermal body 2, having a large resistance, generates heat in the thermal-type inkjet printer head using the exothermal body 2. The generated heat, which about boils the ink I, generates an air bubble in the ink I. Consequently, the generated air bubble jets the ink I from the inkjet printer head.
As shown in FIG. 4, the continuously jetting type inkjet printer head, which uses the magnetic force and the electrostatic force, has a permanent magnet 3 and a thin film coil 4 to jet the conductive ink I continuously. Accordingly, the generated magnetic force and electrostatic force generated by the driving signal change a moving direction of an ink droplet and print the ink I onto printing paper.
In the piezo-type inkjetting method, printing speed is low, the printer head cannot have a plurality of nozzles and a production yield is very low because the printer head is very expensive. Moreover, in the thermal-type inkjetting method, a life span of the printer head is poor, resolution is lowered, compatibility of the ink is bad and the structure of the printer head is complex. In the continuously jetting type inkjet method, the printer head consumes a large amount of ink and efficiency is lowered in spite of the fast printing speed.